To change the wrongs
by McGwee
Summary: This story takes place about two to three years after Catch me I'm falling. Most of it will be told from Kakashi's point of view. Please give it a try!
1. Luna

-------

To change the wrongs  
I think... there are time when I want the past.  
Before pain, before suffering, a change of history.  
Is it wrong? To want to change the past?  
Rewriting history, changing the pattern fate as made?  
Is it really wrong?  
I wonder.  
I hope.  
I wish.  
I desire... But I can't.  
None can... they are lost... And so am I.  
I might be found one day.  
but... then again... I might not want to be...  
  
... Things never change now. No one knows about me, not that they want to. A weird man that shows up time to time. A man that doesn't say a thing, just stares. I can hear them whisper behind my back. I can feel them point behind me. I don't care. I stopped caring along time ago. I think I've heard them call me a sick-child-lusting-pervert once... It must have been because of all the time I spend staring at the children. Heh, now that I think about it... I can understand where that came from. It must look weird, stepping outside your house to call to your children to see a 30-ish old man staring at your child in a very focused fashion. Ugh, now I've gotten myself freaked. Oh well, those children... they remind me of them... those young lives so long ago. I still go visit them... but always at the dead of night. I can't let anyone see me. I don't know if they've been punished for what they did or what, but I can't think of any punishment that could recount for their sins. Only a fool thinks death is a fitting sentence, because it's not. Taking life to receive justice for the lost life of another isn't justice at all. It's a easy way out of pain, the weaklings way out. No, death wouldn't help. And there is only so a town can suffer before it needs to work again. But what do I care? Like I said, I stopped caring along time ago. I wonder, what would happen if I went back? Back to those people who stole such innocent lives without a care? Would they cry, and regret what they did? Would they yell and try to finish what they started so long ago? Would they even care? Heh, I doubt most of them would receive me with open arms. And I'm not sure that they would even know it's me. Hell, there are days when I wake up and I don't know if it's me or not. How are they to know it's me when I don't myself? Feh, enough thought along this track. The last thing I need these freaks to see is me bursting into tears. They'd most likely rush all the kids into a house while they try to beat me into a bloody mess. Note the word try, I really doubt any of them have the skills to beat me...  
  
" ... Mister?" A young girl snaps me from my daze. She looks about 5-ish. I look down at her. She looks confused.  
  
" Hm?" I girl kinda jumps now that she knows that she as my attention. I don't think she was actually trying to get me to see her. Now she looks scared and looks back over her shoulder. I can see about four more kids about her age looking just as scared, if not more.  
  
" Um... why do you always just stare at us? It's kinda of scaring us and we want you to stop, um, please?" The way she sounded made it seem like she was trying to talk a king out of killing everyone in the kingdom. Like telling me not to do something, but changing it at the last moment to a request. It's kinda cute really. But then again, I think she really meant it. I guess I better humor them before they call the whole town after me...  
  
" OK, wouldn't want to stop you from have fun now. Bye." I said as I walked away. I could tell that those kids are happy that I'm leaving now. I guess I better hit the road again soon. This town is getting fed up with me. Maybe I should go visit the others... It as been awhile and I'm not too far from the spot were they rest... Yeah, I'll go. But this brings up the questions of weather or not I should go in to that place and if the people there have been punished. Perhaps I can go when it's the dead of night and just go talk to the old man... or lady, I'm not sure, I think I heard people talking about their being a new Hokage because the old man died or something... Oh well, once again, it's not important. Hmmm, I don't like the way that lady is looking at me... She must be the mom of one of those kids over there... Hff, whatever, I'm going to bed before I leave... But I still don't like that look... I better be careful, I have a bad feeling about tonight.

Inside a house three people watch as the man with shoulder length silver-ish gray hair walked by, unware that they were there. They turn to look as the door opened and a lady with a little girl walk in.

" Did you see him?" The lady asks quitely. The little girl grips her mother's hand tightly.  
  
" Yeah, you want us to kill him?" One says, cracking his knuckles. The lady sighs.  
  
" If that's what it'll take to get him to stay away from this town or good, then yes, kill him. But remember, as long as you guys get him to go away then it's OK." The lady tells the three.  
  
" ...Fine." Another one says, standing up. A hand grabs the standing ones arm and keeps him from leaving. The standing one looks that the owner of the hand. He is thinking carefully.  
  
" Wait, I think I've seen him somewhere before. I know I have..." He says. The man who spoke first laughs.  
  
" Well if you can't remember him then he must not be someone that matters, lets go!" He says as he stands up. The third man rubs his head.  
  
" You must be right, sorry, lets go." He says, and as they leave, a silver piece of metal shines in the light and you can see the emblem of a leaf in the middle of it.  
  
The moon, the sliver orb that hangs in the sky... Great beauty, yet it holds a sadness, perhaps that is caused by the fact that the sun and earth force it to always change, never letting it be beautiful orb in the sky that it should be... Then there are the stars that always shine when they can, trying to take the moon's beauty whenever it doesn't shine bright enough. The stars that think they shine brighter because they are more in number, making the moon alone... Yes, that is it's sadness, loneliness. This emotion can cause the most pain, I've seen it. It caused the pain that I could only dream about in my darkest nightmares. But I better get going if I want to reach the grove my tomorrow's dusk...  
  
Me: HA! I finally got around to writing the second part! I'll try to keep this story up to the standards I made with the other story, which is about 2nd grade level... But that's not important right now, heh... If you have ideas let me know and I'll try to work with them, but please don't give me stuff like Naruto and the others rose from their graves only to tell the villgeres that they forgive them and they all spend the rest of their days living in a peaceful world of bunnies and clouds because if you do then I'll be forced to kill you slowly.... But I'm sorry that it's short, I have to work on making longer chaps... but at least your not suck reading for 5 hours of something...  
  
Kohiro: What's with the moon crap at the end? Yawns loudly  
  
Me: anger sign on forehead Forgive my new muse, Kohiro's the muse of my blunt side.  
  
Raina: You have more then one side?! really surprised  
  
Me: sweatdrops Raina here is the muse of my emotional side... turns around and sees Raina waving like crazy She needs help...  
  
Ai: So do you and before the authoress can say, I'm Ai the muse of her cruel/uncaring/morbid side.  
  
Me: And least she speaks her mind... Oh well, please review and be nice!  
  
All muses: OR NOT!


	2. Fool

To change the wrongs

I think... there are time when I want the past.  
Before pain, before suffering, a change of history.  
Is it wrong? To want to change the past?  
Rewriting history, changing the pattern fate as made?  
Is it really wrong?  
I wonder.  
I hope.  
I wish.  
I desire... But I can't.  
None can... they are lost... And so am I.  
I might be found one day.  
but... then again... I might not want to be...

* * *

I've been thinking about it for hours now. Visiting the town, seeing the grove, and that look. I know the look as nothing to do with the first two things but I can't help it... I can't shake the feeling that whatever caused that look is still around, but it can't be, I left that town a long time ago. I don't think anyone from there would follow me all the way here, unless they weren't from the town... Would that make them travelers? Perhaps they are shinobi hunting me because of all the weirdness I caused... Hmmm, maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. It could have just been that lady's way of showing her dislike, but I'm going to be more careful just in case.  
  
But as for the town, should I just arrive and wait for sundown or should I see what's been going on, but make sure no one can remember me. I could always wear a shawl or something, like the ones homeless people wear when they don't what anyone to see them or at least their faces. There aren't many who do that, but their are a few who are too proud or don't want to be caught, so they hide. I'll think about it more in the next town I come to. Their should be another around here before I hit Kohana. I could get something to eat while stop. I wonder what I should get. Hmmm...mmm? What was that? Good thing I was looking that way or I would have missed that. Looked like light reflected of metal. Badge? Kunai? Shuriken? Or something else altogether? I can see somebody there... Must be a shinobi, who else would hide before attacking like that... well now that I think about it, it could be a lot of things... But that's besides the point. They seem to think that I don't know that they are there. I better let them think that. Hm, how am I going to cover this big pause...? I got it...  
  
" I do like the quite of nature, oh well better get going." I start off again. Sure enought, they follow slowly. They believed me, whatta pair of dumbasses. Oh well, not my problem. Chinoha should be... Ah, there it is. I think my followers could use a break. Maybe I can get a cloak or shawl here... But food, I want me some food.  
  
Crunch  
  
Boy, for shinobi, they sure don't know how to keep quite. Now, should I turn around and look, or keep going? If I turn around, they'll know that I have some awareness to what around me, or should I just keep going and let them think that I have no idea whats going on... I think I'll keep going. It might be fun to find out what they do if they think I'm easy. But that better be after I get some food... I sound like him... kami save me...

" He looks like a easy bait. Didn't even turn around after that snap I made." A man says.  
  
" Quite Rio, do you want him to hear you?" Another says. Rio shakes and rubbes him head in a sorry kind of way.  
  
" I don't know, something about him rings a bell... And it wont stop ringing either." Yet another says. Rio laughs lightly.  
  
" I already told you Nin, if you can't remember then it can't be that big of a deal." Rio says. Nin smiles sadly.  
  
" Your right again, gomen..." He says, " By the way, Kah, when are we going to finish this? I want to go home..." Kah looks thoughtful.  
  
" Today for sure, but lets watch him a bit more. He looks like he's going to the village, most likely to eat and leave, so lets burn some chikra and bend in some more so he wont noice us when we follow him." The other two nod and follow Kah as he leads them into the village.

Hmm, lets see here, according to this menu, I can get ramen plain, chicken ramen, beef ramen, pork ramen, curry ramen?, ramen... ramen... ramen... damnit! Must be a sign! Figures he would mess with my head even thought he gone. Bloody Naruto...  
  
" Sir?" Again I'm snapped back to the world. The waitress had came but I was too busy cursing that dobe to see.  
  
"Gomen, lets see... I'll have chicken ramen, but I don't want a huge plate of it or anything." I watch her walk away. Sakura and Hinata would have been around her age by now... I wonder what they would have become if they were still alive... They didn't seem like the shinobi type. Perhaps they would have been teachers, that would have suited them well. Naruto and Sasuke would still be barking at each other, always trying to one up each other. Iruka would still be teaching, I know he would. Kyu...? I didn't know her... but she should be running around free... The cruel things people do to those that don't fit in right. Hnmmmm... Turning back time wouldn't be a bad thing... If I could, I'd do a lot of different things. But whats done is done. Oh, the foods coming, great! Naruto would be in heaven here, but my purse won't be. This stuff aint the cheapest... Oh well... hey, it aint half bad. Better then anything I could wip up without pots or pans. Hmmm, those three... I can feel chikra coming off them... must be my oh so lovely followers from before. I guess they decided to disguse themselfs this time. Too bad, I would have liked to seen what they really looked like, oh well, I've got a whole bowl of ramen waiting for me and I better get eating before it gets cold.

" Look at that guy eat. I wouldn't want to be the one married to him, not that I want to be or anything!" Rio says as they watch the sliver-haired man eat ramen in a rather messy style.  
  
" You'd think that he hasn't eaten anything for about three months..." Nin says, taking a bite from his own bowl.  
  
" Maybe he hasn't..." Kah says rubbing his head, " But why does that matter? We aren't here to judge his eating habits. Lets just learn all that we can about this guy, kill him and get on with our lives. I don'i see the point in this talk." He knocks his head on the table. Nin giggles.  
  
" Even thought removing your head would end the headace, I think some pills would be better." Rio laughs at this.  
  
" But if you really want to remove your head, let me do it." Rio reaches over, but Kah knocks his hand away.  
  
" Shut up... Is he done yet?!"  
  
" Yes, I think he's leaving now... Hey, is he skipping out on the bill? He is! What a cheap old man..." Nin tuts.  
  
" We'd better follow..." Rio said as he got up from his seat.  
  
" Yeah..." The others stand to.  
  
" We kill him as soon as he's alway from the town." Kah says as they leave, also skipping the bill.

That's better. Now I'm not worried about food. I wonder if my followers are still after me... Yep, I can feel them there. Jugdeing from the looks on their faces, I think killing going to happen out side of town when I leave. Great... Oh well, I better buy that cloak... here one that I like... not bad, the price is right too... Leave the money here and walk off... It's not my fault if someone finds the money before the owner does. He should have been watching better. Hmm... I'll leave now, I better deal with these people sooner or later... I'll just walk for about a hour, they should attack me within that time frame...  
  
hour  
  
OK, I'm a good bit away from the town, so when are they-AH! That almost caught me off my guard... Oh well, at least they're attacking. I'd better let them know that I know that they are there.  
  
" Oh shinobiiiii, some out and playyyy!" I love toying with people, I must have picked it up when Naruto wasn't around to do it... Here they come, and boy they don't look happy either...

" Who the hell do you think you are?!" Rio yells loudly at the man. The man smiles and blows a raspberry. Red rises to Rio's face as he pulles out another shuriken.  
  
" Don't you mock us! The three of us are heroes from Kohana!!" Nin yells at the man. The looks a bit curious about that.  
  
" Heroes? What did you do, get a cat out of a tree?" The man says. Rio's about to throw the shiruken.  
  
" No, we helped rid the town of the evil fox once a for all! And we got rid of all those cursed by it's evil too! The town is a lot better off now!" Kah says proudly. They see that the man doesn't look happy. In fact he looks mad.  
  
" You... helped... kill them...?" The man says.  
  
" Wha? Speak up you old fart!" Rio yells as he throws it at him. The man catches it. The three shinobi take a step back.  
  
" How did he do that?!" Nin says while jumping the futhest away.  
  
" I'll kill you!" The man yells as he suddenly charges. Kah can barely see the man before the man is behind him, " Die!" Red liquid spills over the ground as Kah head falls to the ground. Rio pulls out another shiruken.  
  
" Damn you!! Kah!! You die!!" Rio throws another, this one much better then the first, but the man still catches it.  
  
" Hen, how about you!" The man throws them both and more red pour out as Rio hit's the floor. Nin backs up more. He knows that he's next.  
  
" Wh-ho are-e you?!!!" He askes the man as he sees him slowly turn his way.  
  
" Kakashi, a ex-shinobi of Kohana, of the mirror eye. Good bye and thank you for living." Kakashi says as he runs up to Nin.  
  
" I knew I remembered you, the one that got away..." A snap sound is heard and Nin falls just like the others. Kakashi sighs and turns his head.  
  
" Three sinners gone... more to go..." He says as he walks away...

* * *

Kohiro: Whats with the rabid gore stuff, couldn't have made it a bit-  
  
Raina: Nicer? I think it was sad. Poor Kakashi! He had to remember about that bad thing! starts crying  
  
Kohiro: No, what I wanted to say was that it should have been-  
  
Ai: Much more bloodly. Heads and hearts everywhere. A lake of blood, and Kakashi swiming in it. Much more blood.  
  
Sweatdrops around  
  
Kohiro: Ummm... I just wanted more action....  
  
Me: I don't know... I'm not that good with action... I think a lot of the deaths in this story is going to bye quick. If I was better at it then I would do it more, but intill I do, the quick stuff will have to do. But I thank you few reviewers who did review and I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Soo, should I let Kakashi walk into Kohana or not. If I didn't write anything right or something, then point it out to me, just don't make it a flame.  
  
Kohiro: Wouldn't want that now would we?  
  
Ai: Shut up and review god damnit.


	3. Home coming

To change the wrongs

I think... there are time when I want the past.  
Before pain, before suffering, a change of history.  
Is it wrong? To want to change the past?  
Rewriting history, changing the pattern fate as made?  
Is it really wrong?  
I wonder.  
I hope.  
I wish.  
I desire... But I can't.  
None can... they are lost... And so am I.  
I might be found one day.  
but... then again... I might not want to be...

Me: OK, I want to point out a thing or two. First, I myself am not that far into the story of Naruto. I've gotten to the point were they just passed the first part of the test thingy and now they got to go to the forest of death. So, I know that there's a new Hokage showing up somewhere, but because I don't know her I'm just going to use the old fart, If I get around to incoulding him... Happy? Sad? Mad? Suck it up.The grove, that all that's on my mind. I want to be there again. I miss them... It's funny, people always say that you don't know whats missing in till you lose it, and did I lose a lot. Naruto's never ending bragging, Sasuke's I'm-trying-not-to-give-a-damn-but-your- making-it-hard-to-do look, Sakura's never ending attempts to charm Sasuke. Iruka constantly playing the big brother/father role. I didn't know Hinata and Kyu... well, I knew Hinata a little, but not enough to cry her name at night. I wonder if they have done anything to it? I hope not... but they most likely did. They believed that they were evil, so my guess is that they either banned that place from being visted by anyone (break my heart), or they unburyed the bodies, dumped them, and acted like another happened. Thats what I think happened even enough I'm not happy to say it. People will find the bodies of those men soon, I'm sure of it. The sooner I get to the grove the better. Perhaps I can find some relief in their resting site. The Hokage is the only that as the hope I need, perhaps he punished them for their crimes. That tree... I remember that tree... I'm not far from the village now... the grove is this way... Hmmm? I think I hear a uproar in the town... hmmm... The dead aren't going anywhere, sadly, I think I'll check it out...

"DEAD?! HOW ARE THEY DEAD?!!" A man roars. A dog barks and a woman sobs.  
  
" I don't know... Thats just what I heard from my friend, who heard it from over hearing the Hokage... Rio, Nin, and Kah... just who would or could kill them?" Another man says.  
  
" WAIT!!!!," A boy yells as he runs to the group of people, "WE KNOW WHO DID IT!!!" He has a pair of googles just like Naruto's old ones and theres a unhappy face on his hair hat.  
  
" Kohanamaru? Who did it!" A woman shouts out of the crowd. Curiosity over comes the crowd, curiosity, fear, and anger.  
  
" Perhaps those demon's rose from the dead and are out for blood." A man yells. Most of the crowd mutters in agreement. Kohanamaru cries out.  
  
" No, it wasn't!! Rio wrote his killers' name with the last of his strenght with his own blood. It was Kakashi!" No one speaks at this. Even one knows Kakashi now. The one that got away, the only one that got away. His strenght is well known. They all know that those three weren't any threat to him, Kakashi most likely didn't even break a sweat. " That's not all! Rio saw him run in the same direction as the village! He's coming home!" Kohanamaru yells. At once people panic that the thought. Kakashi would kill them all for what they did. He was still cursed by the evil of the fox, why else would he kill three heroes?  
  
" Does the rest of the town know?!" Shouts a voice.  
  
" Not yet!" Is the reply.  
  
" TELL EVERYONE!!! TELL THEM ALL!!" Shouts many voices at once. Many people ran off and stop to warn everyone they see.

Hmmm, I guess I cut him a little too shallow... Either that or he was stronger then I gave him credit for... Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk. Now, to break their hearts physically or figuratively speaking... choices... Ahhhhh, I spit on you all. I'm just going to vist the dead and go my own way. Spit, spit, spit, sp-shit! I hope that person didn't see me... Please not see me, please not see me...  
  
" Who's there!" Crap, he saw me... or did he?  
  
" What's up?"  
  
" Think I saw someone..."  
  
" Or something, come on, it most just a bird. We've got bigger things to deal with. My moneys on Kakashi going to that grave site he made over there. Me and a couple men are going to stay there to see it old evil is coming around. Are you coming?"  
  
" ... Count me in." Grr... assholes... Great, just great... I can't just kill the lot of them, I'd end with the whole town fighting me, even the littl'uns from school would throw a shiruken or two. Then there's the whole Hokage issue to deal with, kami knows I wouldn't be able to take him down without almost killing myself in the process, which still leaves me with the whole 'whole town after me' thing. Figures killing three meant a whole town anti-Kakashi club. I guess I'll wait for the buggers to bug off, then see the graves... I hope they still have some vending machines old here... I'm beinging to feel hungry again... Damn, bloody hell to Naruto and his ill-timed need for food, I know for sure that I picked it up somewhere along the way... And why am I thinking with a brit. tone of voice... That's what I get for reading both harry potter and lord of the flies... damn brits... Nani? What do we have here? Wee laddies... great, now I have the scottish crap in my head... I wonder what they're up to... Hey... is that... yes it is, it's Ino. What's she doing here... and whos the chica with her? Damn spanish, I should find a good place to settle down and not travel everywhere... Hmm? What's she saying?  
  
"... think that Kakashi know's that I was the one that spred around the truth about Naruto and told everyone about the demon girl staying at Sasuke-kun's house?" NANI?!  
  
" I'm sure he doesn't. What's he going to do, kill you for starting such a mess? Get out, he'd have to be a complete nut to do that to the best looking girl in Kohana!" Oh? note light bulb.  
  
" I guess so... we'd better go back now..." Oh no you don't...  
  
" Why don't you stick around for the party, Kono ama."

Ino looks up to see no other then Kakashi standing in the tree. She takes a step back.  
  
" What did you call me?" She asks. Kakashi chuckles and the boy runs.  
  
" You heard me, what was it that Sakura called you... ah, Buta. Not very helpful was he? Actally, he gave me the idea. Well, I have things to do, but before I go... I want to to meet my little friends." Kakashi reaches for something.  
  
" I don't want-t-t to meet your 'little friends'! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Ino screams.  
  
" Nope, Shi'ne Patsukin!!"

A scream is heard as Ino hits the ground. Her life essence floods out of he body, as fit happy to be freed from the evil the flesh had caused it to feel. I have removed another tainted soul from this plane of life... perhaps that is all I can do know... these is nothing else to do. The others wont be happy knowing what I have done, but nothing can change their fate, nor can anything change mine. I have begun the path to death again, and I have no regrets...  
  
Although I'd still like something to eat... Boy, did that kill the moment or what?

Did I spell his name right?  
I hope that I don't have to tell you that Nani means what.  
You slitch! You bitch!  
You pig!  
Die (dumb) blond  
  
Kohiro: Boy, do you know how to kill a ending or what?  
  
Me: Kyaaaa, do you think I was going to end it on a morbid note? That would gave Rain a mile long path to have fun with.  
  
Ai: sniff What was with the ending?  
  
Me: Got bored. Plus this would stop any questions about Ino, with any were coming or not. And I remember many people cursing Ino to hell, so why not send her there?  
  
Rain: Blood...  
  
Everyone takes a step back  
  
Me: I think it's time to leave before Rain get any ideas.  
  
Kohiro: Whatever she gets, she got it from you to begin with. She's your morbid/sadist side after all.  
  
Ai: Do you really think like that?  
  
Me: How else do you think I come up with this crap. I spit on it!  
  
Kohiro: Review... Boy I need a shot gun now...


End file.
